breakingbadfandomcom-20200223-history
Huell Babineaux
Huell Babineaux is Saul Goodman's personal bodyguard. He provides a variety of services to Saul, including personal protection, intimidation and pick-pocketing. He appears to have been hired more for his size than his intelligence. History Season 4 After Mike Ehrmantraut threatened to break Saul's legs when searching for Jesse Pinkman , Saul hired Huell as a bodyguard to accompany him to most places . Saul sent Huell and Patrick Kuby as part of his "A-Team" to force Ted Beneke to repay his IRS debts with the money Skyler White gave him. After intimidating Ted into signing the check, he makes a sudden sprint for the door to escape, but trips on an area rug and crashes head-first into a wall, breaking his neck. Huell and Kuby believe Ted is dead, and flee the scene . When Saul asks how Huell and Kuby would let this happen, Huell states that it was an "act of God" . Huell was involved in Walter White's plan to poison Brock Cantillo. He lifted the vial of ricin off Jesse during a patdown when Jesse visited Saul's office. When Brock is poisoned, Jesse believed that Huell took the ricin. Season 5 Two days later, Saul confirmed that it was Huell who lifted the ricin, stating that Huell has "fingers like hot dogs." Huell snores as he stands in front of Saul's office door while Mike eyes him with disdain from a chair in the waiting area. Saul opens the door from within to beckon Mike as Huell wakens and turns to Saul, appearing to be alert and on guard. Mike stops briefly beside Huell, displaying his contempt for Huell's lack of professionalism before walking into the office and closing the door firmly in Huell's expressionless face. When Jesse is smoking marijuana in Saul's waiting room, Huell is about to kick him out, but is overruled by Saul, who lets Jesse into his office. Huell and Kuby later go to the storage unit where Walt's money is to collect it, and drive it to Saul's office. Huell decides to lie on the bed of money, much to Kuby's annoyance, though he gives in, and lies on the bed with Huell shortly afterward, while they both talk about Walt's prison coup. After delivering the money to Saul's office, Walt gives Saul his cut of the earnings, to be shared with Huell and Kuby. When Jesse comes to Saul's office to arrange for the guy who makes people disappear to give Jesse a new identity, Huell pickpockets Jesse's bag of pot, much like he did with the ricin. After Jesse's attempt to burn down the White Residence in Saul's stolen car, Huell comes to collect the car from Walt. Walt then tells Huell to stop by the high school to make sure Junior is okay. Sometime after searching for Jesse, Huell gets taken to a safe house with a DEA agent. Hank and Steve Gomez scare him into giving them information about what happened to Walter's money. No announcement has been made to determine when Huell left the safehouse, though it is known that no-one related to Saul Goodman, Walter White, Jesse Pinkman or Jack knew of his location. Since several months pass between Huell entering the safehouse and the events of the final episode, it can safely be assumed he eventually left. Appearances ''Breaking Bad'' Season 4 *"Box Cutter" *"Open House" *"Hermanos" *"Crawl Space" *"End Times" Season 5 *"Hazard Pay" *"Blood Money" *"Buried" *"Confessions" *"Rabid Dog" *"To'hajiilee" Trivia *A recurring joke among Breaking Bad fans is that Huell is still waiting inside the safehouse, the website Funny or Die made a joking video of a spin-off series called "Huell's Rules," showing Huell's life inside the safehouse. Of course, the spin-off isn't real. *Fans of Huell created a website called "Huell's Face on Things", in honour of him. The website features hundreds of images with Huell's head photoshopped onto them. Category:Breaking Bad characters Category:Criminals Category:Status: Alive